Flowa (Earth-616)
Flowa accompanied Loki to the God Quarry using Skidbladnir. Flowa revealed to Loki that there were tales of a treasure lying below the quarry. After witnessing the Coven burst into flames, an alternate reality version of Loki appeared after being hurled through a portal who sported an appearance similar to Thor, wielding Mjolnir and the Infinity Stones. Loki prepared to attack his counterpart from behind to steal his Infinity Stones until Flowa explained that the Infinity Stones only work in their respective universe. Loki and Flowa then watch in shock when the alternate Loki was killed by a Soul-Eater after it emerged from the portal he opened to return to his native universe. Loki told Flowa that he needed to find the Infinity Stones, and pointed out at his counterpart's mention of an "original universe." Flowa asked him what made him think he could do better than the other Loki. Loki didn't his counterpart was the superior Loki. Flowa poked fun of Loki by pointing that his counterpart could wield Mjolnir. Flowa later watched Loki approached Gamora after she had claimed all of the Infinity Stones from the Infinity Watch and offered his counsel to her. As Loki and Gamora talk as Gamora merged the two halves of the universe together to form Warp World and banished it into the Soul Stone, Flowa wrote down what occurred. Gamora saw what Flowa was doing and commanded her to come with her to the God Quarry before banishing Loki into Warp World. After arriving at the God Quarry, Flowa watched as Gamora started digging through the Quarry to investigate the boundary at the Quarry of Creation. However, Gamora was stymied by the an impenetrable barrier. Flowa commented that even if Gamora couldn't break out of the universe, whatever happened was worth it, as Gamora realized that she was being surrounded by the Council of Watchers. Flowa then watched as alternate reality versions of Moondragon and Captain Marvel attacked Gamora after mistaking her for the Gamora of their universe. This was followed by the arrival of the Cosmic Avengers, wielding duplicates of the Infinity Stones Gamora unintentionally created when she created Warp World. The Avengers battled Gamora and managed to take the Infinity Stones from her. Using his sorcery, Loki in turn took the Infinity Stones for himself and used them to enter the dimension that laid beneath the God Quarry with Flowa commenting that Loki had actually accomplished what he set out to do. Loki eventually returned not liking what he found. He returned the Infinity Stones to the Cosmic Avengers. After Loki told Flowa about his string of bad luck, Flowa replied that she owed Loki the beating of a lifetime. Loki told Flowa that he already received a beating of his own creation and asked her to take him back to Omnipotence City. After returning to Omnipotence City, Loki asked Flowa if she would like to join him on his next quest, noting that Adam Warlock's decision to give the Infinity Stones sentience was going to cause a lot of trouble. Flowa declined as she needed to watch over her library. Loki stated that he knew she wouldn't but admitted that he might miss her. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of a typical Asgardian. She also claims that being around the books and scrolls she watches gives her strength of her ancestors. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Skidbladnir | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength